


Clichés Are Called Clichés For A Reason

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Beach Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Coitus Interruptus, Drakecest Week, Frottage, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Written for an unofficial Drakecest Week that myself and a few friends decided to take on.Day 7 - VacationWhile Sam and Nate are on a much-deserved vacation, they get a little frisky on the beach.  Turns out that it's not all that it's cracked up to be.





	Clichés Are Called Clichés For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyJustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/gifts).



> Holy shit I _finally_ finished all of the fics for Drakecest Week. It only took what, two months to do it? D:
> 
> This is also for [Nathamuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel) who wanted to see something where the brothers end up going scuba diving but then also end up trying to have sex on the beach and it doesn't end up being great at all. It came out a little differently than I had envisioned at first, but I hope that it's okay. ♡

“You’ve taken to scuba diving a lot better than I thought you would,” Nathan commented from his spot on his beach towel, before taking a sip from the cool beer bottle that he had clutched in his grasp.  After a long day of being out in the sun and in the ocean’s depths, the beverage was _more_ than welcome while he and his brother relaxed in their secluded spot on the beach.  Once he had swallowed what was in his mouth, Nathan set the bottle back into a little divot he had dug out in the sand next to his towel.  “I mean, with you being a smoker and all,” he continued on, clarifying what he meant with a small laugh.  “Plus, it’s not easy to pick up to begin with.”

 

“Anything you can do, I can do little brother.  Maybe even better,” Sam retorted with a wink as he picked up his own bottle in order to take a swig.  “Even if you _do_ have many more years on me when it comes to diving.”  It had only been his second time taking a dive with his brother, but it had gone off without a hitch.  He’d had no problem whatsoever keeping up with Nathan, and it had been _amazing_ to view parts of the ocean underwater that most people just didn’t get a chance to see.  But the best part of all had been sharing the experience together with his little brother.  That was something that he’d always cherish, even if he wasn’t about to say it out loud.  “Too bad we didn’t find what we were hoping to find,” Sam said with a chuckle, as he glanced over at the ‘relic’ they had discovered while they were swimming around in the ocean’s depths.  The area that they had been diving in had several underwater caves, and they had heard about rumors about antiques being lost down there due to an old ship wreck from hundreds of years ago.  They didn’t find any boat wreckage, and they sure as hell didn’t find any antiques or lost treasure, but they _did_ find a fine specimen of a conch shell that _wasn’t_ the home of an underwater sea creature.  So he guessed that _technically_ they didn’t walk away empty-handed.  But treasure would have been a _whole_ lot nicer to discover instead.

 

Nathan laughed as he leaned over into Sam’s space to pick up the conch that was helping to keep a corner of his towel down.  “Yeah well, it had to be too good to be true, especially in an area that’s best known for diving.  Too many people have already picked over what _might_ have been there.”  He examined the seashell and held it up, admiring the way the smooth surface towards the inside curl shone in reds and oranges with the reflection of the sunset.  “But tomorrow we could take a boat further out maybe, check some areas that are a little more isolated.  Just in case that rumor isn’t _just_ a rumor.”  Nathan chuckled as he set the conch shell back down from where he took it.  “That is, if you want to.  Unless you’re just satisfied with this piece that might look nice on our living room table.”

 

“Of _course_ I want to,” Sam replied with a smile.  “Doing all this kind of stuff with you little brother,” Sam motioned a hand out in front of him towards the ocean before continuing to speak, “is only stuff I could have _dreamed_ of doing when I was locked up in that prison.  So yeah, let’s rent that boat and take another dive tomorrow.”  He then glanced over towards his brother and leaned in towards him, a smile still plastered onto his lips as he connected them with Nathan’s.  “But for now, this is good,” Sam murmured upon his brother’s mouth.

 

Nathan grinned under the kiss before returning the gesture, tasting the vague flavor of beer and sea salt on his brother’s lips.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been on a proper vacation, most of the traveling he’d done was usually associated with jobs.  And considering that most of those jobs included people actively trying to hunt down and _kill_ him, it wasn’t like he usually had any time to do much sightseeing before he had to jet out of town.  But he especially couldn’t remember the last time he’d been on a proper vacation with _Sam._   It had to be back before their asshole father dropped them off at the orphanage after their mom had died.  Once they were on their own, vacations just weren’t a luxury that they could _afford_.  So he really enjoyed the time he had now with his older brother, even if it _was_ decades later.  They still had a _lot_ of lost time to make up for.  And it seemed like Sam thought the same way.  Nathan was quickly pulled out of his thoughts though, when he felt a hand suddenly pawing at his swim trunks.  “Hey, hey, what’s this?”  Nathan protested with a chuckle as he broke the kiss between them and moved a hand down to cup it over top of Sam’s.  “We’re in public you know.”

 

“In public on an island where _no one_ knows us,” Sam clarified, playfully wriggling his fingers underneath Nathan’s grip.  “On a corner of the beach that we have _all_ to ourselves, while the sun’s setting.”  The edge of his mouth lifted up into a mischievous smirk.  “You ever had sex on the beach before?  You’ve gotta admit that it’d be the _perfect_ time to do it right now.”  He raised his eyebrows suggestively as he tilted his head towards the waves lapping at the shore that were framed by the setting sun.  “Come on, what do you say?”

 

Nathan scoffed at Sam’s suggestion.  “You make it sound like all you had to read back in Panama were romance novels,” he teased with a snort.  But as he thought about it, he had to admit that the idea was _appealing_.  Even despite the overall cheesiness factor of it.  Plus it would be something to knock off of his bucket list, not that he _hadn’t_ already done so much in life already.  But shockingly, it was one thing that he hadn’t managed to cross off.  At least, not _yet_.  Elena hadn’t been _that_ adventurous when it came to sex, and Chloe _was,_ but somehow the opportunity never came by for the two of them.  But since Sam was suggesting it, why the hell not?  He chuckled as he shook his head in slight disbelief at what he was about to do.  “Okay, I’m game.”  Nathan glanced up at Sam to catch his gaze, noticing how the hazel flecks in his irises looked more like orange flames with the reflection of the sky’s vivid colors.  A sharp contrast to the blue depths of his own eyes.  “Let’s do this.  It’s got to be a cliché for a reason, right?”

 

“Right,” Sam agreed with a laugh.  Somehow he wasn’t surprised that it _didn’t_ take a lot of convincing to get Nathan on board.  It had kind of been that way their whole lives.  “We only live once you know,” he stated as he scooted off of his towel and pushed himself up to standing.  Once he was upright, Sam held a hand out in offering to his little brother and smiled down towards him.

 

Nathan easily took Sam’s hand and allowed his older brother to pull him up to his feet.  “Yeah, we only live once,” he agreed with a grin of his own as he sidled up next to Sam once he was standing up, although he didn’t let go of his hand.  The feeling of his brother’s warmth radiating through his fingertips was just too irresistible, so he entwined his fingers with Sam’s.  Nathan then gently nudged his shoulder against his brother’s.  “So, where were you thinking for this?”

 

“You in a hurry or something?”  Sam teased with a laugh as he gave Nathan’s hand a squeeze.  “Let’s head down towards the water, take a little walk first.”  An eyebrow lifted as a smirk spread across his lips.  “See where the mood strikes us.”  He then dipped down to press another soft kiss to Nathan’s mouth.

 

Nathan let his eyes slip closed as Sam’s lips descended upon his own once again.  He kissed him back, while leaning into his brother’s chest for support.  After a few moments of melding mouths, Nathan drew away from the kiss with a chuckle.  “If we keep up like this, I don’t know if we’re even going to get to that walk,” he joked.

 

“Point taken,” Sam laughed as he gave Nathan’s hand a little tug.  “Come on then, let’s get going before we miss _all_ of this gorgeous sunset.”  The sun was already quite low on the horizon, but it hadn’t sunk behind the ocean just _yet_. 

 

“Right behind you,” Nathan replied as he allowed himself to be led by his older brother.  “Or well, I guess right beside you would be more accurate,” he corrected himself, easily falling into Sam’s stride as they headed towards where the ocean’s waves were licking at the sand.

 

The two brothers enjoyed each other’s company as they slowly strolled down the beach right next to the water’s edge, every once in a while stepping through water as an errant wave crossed their path.  The already desolate beach was even _more_ desolate as they got further away from where they had placed their towels, but they easily got lost in recalling memories while they took their leisurely walk, hands still locked in an intimate clasp.  Eventually they stopped to watch as the sun finally dipped behind the horizon, and when the last sliver hid behind the vastness of the ocean, Sam slid a hand behind Nathan’s neck to pull him in for another kiss.

 

Nathan’s lips briefly curled into a smile when he found Sam’s mouth pressing upon his own once again, and he eagerly returned the kisses, letting go of his brother’s hand so that he could instead slide his arms behind Sam’s broad, bare back and tug him in closer.  Kissing by the dim light of the setting sun was a cliché as well, but one that he welcomed as things started to heat up between them.  With mouths connected, Nathan allowed a hand to smooth across his older brother’s chest, his fingers playing over the small patch of hair in the center for a moment, before dropping down to trace his fingertips along the trail of hair leading to the front of Sam’s swim  trunks.  He smirked as he playfully let his fingers dip into the waistband.  If he had been at all apprehensive about the very public display of affection that Sam had proposed, it sure didn’t show now.

 

“Stop being a tease,” Sam murmured upon Nathan’s lips before catching his brother’s chin with his hand and sliding his tongue in between his little brother’s parted lips.  To show Nathan that he meant his words, he took his other hand and covered it over Nathan’s, and then slid his brother’s palm down into his swim shorts.  He wasn’t hard just yet, but with his little brother’s hand now in his pants, along with the sweet taste of Nathan on his tongue, it wouldn’t take him long to get there.

 

A small groan escaped Nathan’s throat when Sam’s tongue delved into his mouth, and he easily returned the favor, letting his own tongue meet with his brother’s.  As they deeply kissed by the ocean and he suddenly found his hand down in the front of Sam’s bathing suit, Nathan couldn’t help but murmur an amused laugh at his older brother’s forwardness.  But that didn’t stop him from palming Sam’s dick, gently letting his fingers roll over his brother’s half-hard length as he encouraged it to perk up even more in his grip.  “Maybe we should take this down to the sand,” Nathan managed to suggest a bit breathlessly as he broke their kiss just long enough to speak.

 

“That is a _fabulous_ idea,” Sam rasped out as he rolled his hips into Nathan’s palm before finding his brother’s mouth with his own once again.  They made out for a little while longer as the sunlight gradually kept on fading, and while their mouths were still connected, Sam eventually started to move down into a crouch while gently pulling Nathan along with him, in an attempt to urge his little brother back onto the sandy beach below.

 

Nathan chuckled against Sam’s lips as he took the cue from his older brother, carefully making his way down to the sand and reaching a hand out so that he could keep his balance during the maneuver.  Once his palm had sunk into the soft sand, finding it still warm from the sun’s rays beating down on it all day, he allowed himself to sit back onto the beach, legs splayed open as his butt hit the ground.  Nathan grinned against his brother’s lips though, when Sam easily settled himself right in between them.

 

The sand grinding against Sam’s knees wasn’t exactly _comfortable_ , but that didn’t matter.  All that mattered was him maintaining bodily contact with his little brother as they kissed and groped each other.  Nathan’s hand was still pressed against his dick, and Sam decided he should return the favor.  It’s not like they could actually have _proper_ sex out there, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t have _fun_ anyway.  So as he delved his tongue deeply into the depths of Nathan’s warm mouth once again, he nudged his hand into the front of his brother’s swim trunks, and easily slid it inside so that he could grasp at Nathan’s cock, finding that his little brother was getting just as excited as he was with what they were doing out there.  “I didn’t know that public sex was a _thing_ for you, little brother,” Sam teased before giving Nathan’s lower lip a playful nip with his teeth.

 

“It’s _not_ ,” Nathan insisted, his voice hitching in a gasp as Sam started stroking at his dick with his hand.  “It’s more like _you’re_ a thing for me,” he clarified with a laugh, rocking up into the much welcomed contact.  Nathan quickly regretted the motion though, once he felt grains of sand creeping into the bottom of his swimming shorts and rubbing against the back of his thighs.  He could deal with it though, as long as it didn’t get into more _sensitive_ areas.  _People wouldn’t be having sex on the beach if it was more annoying than if it felt good, right?_ Nathan thought to himself as Sam closed in on him, sinking down onto his body so that they were now flush with each other, back pressed against the sand.

 

As Sam covered Nathan, his body weight pushing him gently into the beach, he used his other hand to tug down the front of his brother’s swim shorts, just enough to expose him to the humid beach air.  He then did the same with his own, and with a roll of his hips, ground down onto Nathan, to where both of their cocks rubbed and slid against each other.  The sensation felt _amazing_ , if the gasp that dropped from his mouth didn’t seem to make it clear, but the sand rubbing against his kneecaps sure as hell _didn’t_.  Sam grunted as he tried to adjust his positioning, spreading his knees a little wider in an effort to get away from the grainy, uncomfortable texture, but it was no use considering that the sand was _everywhere_.  He gave a little huff of breath as he repeated the motion, figuring that he could put up with the discomfort until they were done.  He was the one who had suggested sex on the beach, so he wasn’t going to let a little sand ruin it for him and Nathan.

 

“Are you okay?”  Nathan got out with a hitch in his voice, quite enjoying the feel of his older brother rutting against him.  It reminded him of when they were younger, when they often found more _creative_ ways to get out their sexual frustration when they didn’t have the privacy of a bedroom or a hotel room at their disposal.  But by the way Sam squirmed and moved above him wasn’t lost on him, Nathan knew that something was up.  “You seem a little uncomfortable.”

 

“I’m fine, it’s fine,” Sam insisted as he reached a hand in between them to grasp at both of their dicks, holding them together as he gave another rock of his hips.  The sand digging into his knees was gradually getting more annoying the longer they were out there, but he _refused_ to let it get in the way of pleasing his little brother.  “Just... put your legs behind my back, won’t you?  We’ll get more friction that way,” he requested while thrusting into his palm, a groan falling from his lips at the pleasurable feeling.

 

Sam’s cock sliding against his own felt so good, felt _too_ good, and Nathan let a small moan escape him before obliging his brother’s suggestion, lifting his legs up so that he could cross them behind Sam’s back.  Of course, to his disdain, the sand that was already riding in his swim trunks slid down to his butt with the motion.  “Crap,” Nathan uttered softly as he gave a squirm to try and avoid the grains from slipping into his butt crack.  Unfortunately, it didn’t work.  Just as he was going to ignore the chafing sensation of sand in order to focus on what Sam was doing, a strong wave made its way up from the ocean and ended up crashing over the both of them.  “Crap!”  Nathan got out, this time louder, and he sputtered out salt water with the words.  Even though they had dried off from their earlier dive, the wave easily soaked the both of them again.

 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh after getting drenched by the ocean, and he could only shake his head while chuckling, water flying off of his hair with the motion.  “Okay yeah, this isn’t working,” he admitted as he pulled away from his little brother, making sure to tuck both himself and Nathan back into their bathing suits.  “Even the ocean is against us.  And my knees are killing me in this sand.”  Sam laughed again.  “Looks like all of those movies were lying about how sexy and romantic it is to make love on the beach.”

 

Nathan released Sam from his grip and dropped his feet back down to the sand, but he couldn’t help but laugh along with his older brother.  “Yeah, I’ve got sand in my ass,” he confessed as he moved to sit up.  “I don’t think any of those movies mentioned _that_.”

 

“Or that sand digging into your knees is a _total_ buzzkill,” Sam said as he plopped his butt down onto the sand and then reached down to rub at one of his knees.  A sigh left his lips at the sensation, his knees feeling _much_ better now that the pressure was off of them.  “Maybe we ought to stick to beds instead.  Or just anything that’s _not_ the beach.”

 

“That sounds good to me,” Nathan agreed with a grin and a nod, leaning in to rub at Sam’s other knee.  “Maybe we should head back to the hotel and finish what we started there?”  He suggested with a lift of his eyebrow.  “I mean, if you want.”

 

Sam chuckled as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Nathan’s lips.  “Of course I want,” he replied lowly against his brother’s mouth, tasting the tang of sea salt as he kissed him again.  “I always want.”

 

Nathan laughed softly under Sam’s lips before returning the kisses.  “Yeah, me too,” he admitted.  Nathan then moved to get up from sitting, reaching out to grab his brother’s hand so that he could rise along with him.  “Just let me take a shower first,” he said as he got up to standing, water dripping from the bottom of his shorts into the damp sand below.  “So that I can get the sand out of my ass first.”

 

Sam’s eyes glinted impishly as he got up alongside his younger brother.  “Or we could, you know, in the shower too,” he suggested with a salacious smirk.  “We don’t have to wait until we get to bed, you know.”  He leaned down to Nathan’s ear and whispered, “You’d look pretty _nice_ against that bathroom tile.”

 

Nathan’s cheeks flushed lightly at Sam’s words, the image that flashed across his brain causing his dick to throb in his wet swim trunks.  “Yeah, that works too,” he admitted in a hushed tone as he tugged at his brother’s hand, urging him back towards their hotel.  “So what are we waiting for?”

 

A laugh escaped Sam as he effortlessly fell into step with Nathan, lacing his fingers with his little brother’s.  Sometimes Nathan was just _too_ easy.  And he’d have it no other way.


End file.
